This disclosure relates to automatically annotating an image.
Computer Aided Design (“CAD”) programs are capable of generating and rendering models that can be used to facilitate, for example, the design of assemblies and standalone components. It is often desirable to annotate such models to identify assembly components, to describe assembly/component attributes, or otherwise convey model-related information. To be effective, annotations should unambiguously identify the object to which the annotation is directed.
Generally, annotating a model is manually performed during the development of the model or after the model has been completed. In the latter scenario, waiting until after the model has been completed (which may be a lengthy process) can result in the loss of information. For example, when annotating a completed model, a CAD designer may forget to add an annotation directed to a potential problem discovered during the initial development phase of the model. However, regardless of when the model is annotated, the annotation process can consume significant portions of a CAD designer's efforts. Further, if the model is moved, scaled, and/or rotated, the previously-placed annotations may have to be manually manipulated or re-generated to accommodate the altered model, further burdening the CAD designer.